


Till the End?

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fighting, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Daniel have their first big fight as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the End?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truth_renowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/gifts).



> This is truth-renowned's fault ;)  
> http://truth-renowned.tumblr.com/post/146668742786/i-need-a-season-3-to-see-these-two-fight-like-cats

 Peggy storms away from Daniel. She walks into their bedroom and slams the door. Grabbing a suitcase from the closet, she begins to pack. Daniel barges in. He can’t help but notice the suitcase on the bed. 

“Damn it, Peg,” he says angrily, “where are you going?”

“I think it is best if we spend the night apart since it doesn’t appear that either of us is willing to compromise at the moment.” She slams the suitcase closed and latches it. “I am going to Howard’s.” She looks at him. “I think we need to take time to examine if this, us, is what we both want.”

She leaves him standing in the middle of the room. He hears the front door open and close a moment later. 

Daniel sits down on the bed (on her side he realizes) and tries to resist the urge to slam his crutch into things like he did that terrible night in his office when he feared she was gone forever. Instead, he tosses it to the floor in front of him and buries his head in his hands. He really FUBARed things this time. He’d gone on a rare undercover mission but hadn’t filled Peggy in on most of the details in an attempt to protect her. Things went south and he was captured. During the confusion of his rescue, one of his agents shot another agent. The doctors expect Agent Gordon to make a full recovery. Peggy was silent the entire drive home but had laid into him as soon as they got in the house. She’d called him a hypocrite for not including her in his plans after she’d spent so much effort working on including him in her plans. When she said, “Daniel, you said you were in this with me till the end. It doesn’t feel that way right now,” it felt like a slap to the face. 

They’d worked so hard over the last few months find a balance between their chief & agent and Daniel & Peggy relationships. Had he thrown all that away?  
\-----  
Tears sting Peggy's eyes as she drives to Howard’s. She and Daniel have fought before but never like this. She has never left before. Is that what she is doing? Leaving the situation or leaving them? She’d regretted the things she’d said as soon as she’d walked out the door. For a minute, she’d stood on their porch with her hand on the doorknob but her stubbornness wouldn't let her open it. And his, apparently, wouldn’t let him follow her. Yes, a night away from each other is what they need. They’d spent nearly every waking (and sleeping) moment together since that fateful day in his office chair.

Finally, the tears begin to blur Peggy's vision. She pulls the car into a parking lot and reaches for the handkerchief in her purse. After wiping away her tears, she realizes it isn’t one of hers. There is a crooked “S” embroidered on it. She’d decided to give him a personalized set for his birthday. Ana kindly helped her remember the hand embroidery skills her mother taught her when she was a child. Many of the “S”s were wobbly (and one looked more like a “5”) but Daniel had declared them the most beautiful handkerchiefs he’d ever owned. 

Her tears have stopped. Peggy looks in the rearview mirror. Her eyes are red but thankfully her makeup has not been ruined. She doesn’t think she could face Mr. Jarvis with a tear stained face.  
\-----  
Peggy pulls into the driveway at Howard’s and puts the car in park. She grabs her suitcase before walking to the front door and knocking. It isn’t long before the door opens to reveal Mr. Jarvis. 

“Miss Carter, what a lovely surprise. We weren't expecting you this evening.” He pauses as he notices her red eyes. “Is everything alright, Miss Carter?”

Peggy forced herself to meet his eyes. “Mr. Jarvis, might I trouble you for a place to stay this evening?”

“Of course, Miss Carter, your room is always ready for you.” He picks up her suitcase and they walk towards her room. After setting it on the bed, he turns to her. “Would you like me to bring you a cup of tea?”

“That would be lovely, Mr. Jarvis. Thank you.”

“Of course, Miss Carter.” He leaves, closing the door behind him and leaving Peggy alone with her thoughts.  
\---  
An hour later, Peggy settles into the tub and closes her eyes. Long bubble baths in this huge tub are one of the things she misses about living at Howard’s. 

Knock, knock, knock

“Miss Carter?”

Peggy opens her eyes with a sigh. “Yes, Mr. Jarvis?”

“I am sorry to disturb you but Chief Sousa is here to see you. Shall I have him wait in the lounge for you?”

“Yes. Please tell him I will join him shortly.”

“Yes, Miss Carter.”

She hears him walking away and closes her eyes again. A commotion outside the bathroom door causes her to open them. 

“Chief Sousa, as I told you, Miss Carter will join you in the lounge shortly.”

“If Peggy wants me to leave, she can tell me herself.”

She sighs. “Mr. Jarvis, it is all right. He can stay.”

“Very well, Miss Carter. Please call if you need anything.”

She hears him walking away again and the bedroom door closing.

Knock, knock, knock

“Peggy, can I come in, please?,” Daniel says pleadingly. 

“Yes.”

He enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him. His hair is loose and full of curls. Taking a few steps into the room, he stops next to the shower and leans against it. 

“Peggy,” he says closing his eyes before looking back into hers, “I am sorry. It was wrong of me to keep the details of the plan from you.”

“I am sorry, too. I shouldn’t have thrown your words back at you. I very much want to be with you until the end.”

Daniel walks over to sit on the closed toilet next to the tub. 

“So, now what?,” he asks. 

“Now, I think we continue to work on us. With our jobs, we are never going to be a conventional couple. People in our field normally have to keep large parts of the job from their loved ones. We don’t have to do that but we do have the natural instinct to protect each other. I imagine it will get even harder once we begin a family.”

Daniel smiles broadly. ‘You imagine us starting a family?”

“Of course. I can picture little dark haired boys running around with your ears.”

“And determined little girls who don’t take crap from their brothers or other boys.”

“Hmm. I can’t wait till we get there, Daniel. In the meantime,” she says with a raised eyebrow, “care to show me how sorry you are by joining me, chief?”

“I believe that can be arranged, agent,” he says as he begins to unbutton his dress shirt.  
\-----  
Daniel sits on the edge of the tub after removing his clothing and leg. Leaning down, he kisses Peggy gently. She pulls away and scoots forward in the tub so he can slip in behind her. After Daniel settles in among the bubbles, Peggy slides back between his legs. His arms go around her waist and her head falls back on his shoulder. 

“You know, I think this is my very first bubble bath.”

“Oh, you poor deprived man. I do some of my best thinking in a bubble bath.”

“Ever think of anyone special while in a bubble bath?,” he whispers as he kisses the soft skin behind her ears. 

“Perhaps.” She grabs his right hand and brings it to one of her breasts. He plays with her nipples as his left hand slips between her legs. “Oh, yes, Daniel, yes.” It hadn’t taken him long to notice that she enjoyed the feel of the calluses on his left hand when he pleasured her with his fingers. He slips two fingers inside of her as his thumb works her bundle of nerves. After the stress of the day, it isn’t long before she is convulsing with her release around his fingers. 

“Oh, god, Daniel!,” she yells. 

“Shhhhh, Peg,” he whispers into her hair. “Do you want Jarvis rushing in here thinking you are hurt?”

Peggy turns her head so she can look into his eyes. “Daniel, please don’t say his name while your fingers are buried inside me.”

With a mischievous smile, he says, “Whose name? Jarvis?,” as he curls the fingers still inside her. 

“Ohhh! No fair! I thought you were showing me how sorry you are.”

“I thought I just did.” His hands return to her waist. “I suppose I’ll have to wait until we get home for you to show me how sorry you are.”

“Why is that?”

“I didn’t bring any condoms with me.”

She pulls out of his arms and turns around to face him. “Daniel, I have condoms in my purse. Besides, we are at Howard Stark’s house. There is bound to be one or two around here somewhere. And,” she says as she reaches behind herself to pull the plug, “there are more things we can do that don’t require protection.”

As the water drains, she leans in to kiss and nip at his chest. She takes a nipple in her mouth as his hands go into her hair. “Mmmmmmmmmeggy,” he moans. He does that at times: moan as he is saying her name. Sometimes, he will come up behind her, slip his arms around her waist, and whisper, “Meggy,” in her ear. She has never been one for nicknames but she loves this one. 

She kisses her way down his chest as the water drains lower and lower. Finally, the water is low enough for her to take him in her mouth. It doesn’t take long before he is cuming in her mouth. She releases him and slips into his arms. Kissing her deeply, he tastes himself. 

“Shit, Peg!,” he exhales as they pull apart breathlessly. 

“I take it you enjoyed your first bubble bath?”

“It did seem to have its pluses.” He buries his nose in her hair before asking, “Do you think Howard would mind us coming over about once a week to take one? It is a much bigger tub than ours.”

“We’ll see,” she says standing and grabbing a towel to dry off with. She helps him out. As they walk naked towards the door connecting the bedroom, she says, “And did you see the size of the bench in the shower? It could prove most useful.”

Daniel’s head whips around so fast to look in the shower that he nearly topples over on his left leg and crutch. 

“Later, chief. Bed now.”


End file.
